List of Brisbane suburbs
. Centred on the City of Brisbane, it captures from the Redcliffe Peninsula in the north, D'Aguilar National Park to the west, east to Moreton and Stradbroke Islands, and Logan City in the south.]] seen from the air, inner-northern suburbs in the foreground]] This is a list of the almost 450 suburbs of Brisbane, Australia. The Brisbane metropolitan area, coincident with the Brisbane Statistical Division used by the Australian Bureau of Statistics, consists of the following local government areas (LGAs), with populations in 2010: * City of Brisbane (1,067,279) * City of Ipswich (168,131) * Logan City (282,673) * Moreton Bay Region (382,280) * Redland City (142,822) City of Brisbane Inner suburbs Bowen Hills – Brisbane – East Brisbane – Fortitude Valley – Herston – Highgate Hill – Kangaroo Point – Kelvin Grove – New Farm – Newstead – Paddington – Petrie Terrace – Red Hill – South Brisbane – Spring Hill – Teneriffe – West End – Woolloongabba Total: 18 Northern suburbs Albion – Alderley – Ascot – Aspley – Bald Hills – Banyo – Boondall – Bracken Ridge – Bridgeman Downs – Brighton – Brisbane Airport – Carseldine – Chermside – Chermside West – Clayfield – Deagon – Eagle Farm – Everton Park – Fitzgibbon – Gaythorne – Geebung – Gordon Park – Grange – Hamilton – Hendra – Kedron – Keperra – Lutwyche – McDowall – Mitchelton – Myrtletown – Newmarket – Northgate – Nudgee – Nudgee Beach – Nundah – Pinkenba – Sandgate – Shorncliffe – Stafford – Stafford Heights – Taigum – Virginia – Wavell Heights – Wilston – Windsor – Wooloowin – Zillmere Total: 48 Southern suburbs Acacia Ridge – Algester – Annerley – Archerfield – Burbank – Calamvale – Carole Park – Coopers Plains – Darra – Doolandella – Drewvale – Durack – Dutton Park – Eight Mile Plains – Ellen Grove – Fairfield – Forest Lake – Greenslopes – Heathwood – Holland Park – Holland Park West – Inala – Karawatha – Kuraby – Larapinta – Macgregor – Mackenzie – Mansfield – Moorooka – Mount Gravatt – Mount Gravatt East – Nathan – Pallara – Parkinson – Richlands – Robertson – Rochedale – Rocklea – Runcorn – Salisbury – Seventeen Mile Rocks – Sinnamon Park – Stretton – Sumner – Sunnybank – Sunnybank Hills – Tarragindi – Tennyson – Upper Mount Gravatt – Wacol – Willawong – Wishart – Yeerongpilly – Yeronga Total: 54 Eastern suburbs Balmoral – Belmont – Bulimba – Camp Hill – Cannon Hill – Carina – Carina Heights – Carindale – Chandler – Coorparoo – Gumdale – Hawthorne – Hemmant – Lota – Lytton – Manly – Manly West – Moreton Island – Morningside – Murarrie – Norman Park – Port of Brisbane – Ransome – Seven Hills – Tingalpa – Wakerley – Wynnum – Wynnum West Total: 28 Western suburbs Anstead – Ashgrove – Auchenflower – Bardon – Bellbowrie – Brookfield – Chapel Hill – Chelmer – Chuwar – Corinda – Enoggera – Enoggera Reservoir – Ferny Grove – Fig Tree Pocket – Graceville – Indooroopilly – Jamboree Heights – Jindalee – Karana Downs – Kenmore – Kenmore Hills – Kholo – Lake Manchester – Middle Park – Milton – Moggill – Mount Coot-tha – Mount Crosby – Mount Ommaney – Oxley – Pinjarra Hills – Pullenvale – Riverhills – Sherwood – Sinnamon Park – St Lucia – Taringa – The Gap – Toowong – Upper Brookfield – Upper Kedron – Westlake Total: 42 City of Ipswich Urban Ipswich Augustine Heights – Barellan Point – Basin Pocket – Bellbird Park – Blacksoil – Blackstone – Booval – Brassall – Brookwater – Bundamba – Camira – Churchill – Chuwar – Coalfalls – Collingwood Park – Dinmore – East Ipswich – Eastern Heights – Ebbw Vale – Flinders View – Gailes – Goodna – Ipswich – Karalee – Karrabin – Leichhardt – Moores Pocket – Muirlea – New Chum – Newtown – North Booval – North Ipswich – North Tivoli – One Mile – Raceview – Redbank – Redbank Plains – Riverview – Sadliers Crossing – Silkstone – Springfield – Springfield Central – Springfield Lakes – Tivoli – West Ipswich – Woodend – Wulkuraka – Yamanto Total: 48 Rural Amberley – Ashwell – Calvert – Deebing Heights – Ebenezer – Goolman – Grandchester – Haigslea – Ironbark – Jeebropilly – Lanefield – Marburg – Mount Forbes – Mount Marrow – Mutdapilly – Pine Mountain – Purga – Ripley – Rosewood – South Ripley – Spring Mountain – Swanbank – Tallegalla – Thagoona – The Bluff – Walloon – White Rock – Willowbank – Woolshed Total: 29 Logan City Bahrs Scrub – Bannockburn – Beenleigh – Belivah – Berrinba – Bethania – Boronia Heights – Browns Plains – Buccan – Carbrook – Cedar Creek – Cedar Grove – Cedar Vale – Chambers Flat – Cornubia – Crestmead – Daisy Hill – Eagleby – Edens Landing – Forestdale – Greenbank – Heritage Park – Hillcrest – Holmview – Jimboomba – Kagaru – Kingston – Logan Central – Logan Reserve – Logan Village – Loganholme – Loganlea – Lyons – Marsden – Meadowbrook – Mount Warren Park – Mundoolun – Munruben – New Beith – North Maclean – Park Ridge South – Park Ridge – Priestdale – Regents Park – Rochedale South – Shailer Park – Slacks Creek – South Maclean – Springwood – Stockleigh – Tamborine – Tanah Merah – Underwood – Undullah – Veresdale Scrub – Veresdale – Waterford West – Waterford – Windaroo – Wolffdene – Woodhill – Woodridge – Yarrabilba Total: 63 Redland City Alexandra Hills – Amity Point – Birkdale – Capalaba – Cleveland – Coochiemudlo Island – Dunwich – Karragarra Island – Lamb Island – Macleay Island – Mount Cotton – North Stradbroke Island – Ormiston – Point Lookout – Redland Bay – Russell Island – Sheldon – Thorneside – Thornlands – Victoria Point – Wellington Point Total: 22 Moreton Bay Region Urban Albany Creek – Arana Hills – Banksia Beach – Beachmere – Bellara – Bongaree – Bray Park – Brendale – Bunya – Burpengary – Caboolture – Caboolture South – Cashmere – Clontarf – Dakabin – Deception Bay – Eatons Hill – Elimbah – Everton Hills – Ferny Hills – Godwin Beach – Griffin – Joyner – Kallangur – Kippa-Ring – Kurwongbah – Lawnton – Mango Hill – Margate – Moodlu – Morayfield – Murrumba Downs – Narangba – Newport – Ningi – North Lakes – Petrie – Redcliffe – Rothwell – Sandstone Point – Scarborough – Strathpine – Upper Caboolture – Warner – Whiteside – Woody Point – Woorim Total: 47 Rural Armstrong Creek – Bellmere – Bellthorpe – Booroobin – Bracalba – Camp Mountain – Campbells Pocket – Cedar Creek – Cedarton – Clear Mountain – Closeburn – Commissioners Flat – D'Aguilar – Dayboro – Delaneys Creek – Donnybrook – Draper – Highvale – Jollys Lookout – King Scrub – Kobble Creek – Laceys Creek – Meldale – Moorina – Mount Delaney – Mount Glorious – Mount Mee – Mount Nebo – Mount Pleasant – Mount Samson – Neurum – Ocean View – Rocksberg – Rush Creek – Samford Valley – Samford Village – Samsonvale – Stanmore – Stony Creek – Toorbul – Wamuran Basin – Wamuran – Welsby – White Patch – Wights Mountain – Woodford – Yugar Total: 47 See also *Brisbane suburbs with Aboriginal names External links * Category:Suburbs of Brisbane Brisbane Suburbs